


slowly

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, like just straight up. fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it came slowly, but dan finally was hit with realization that he loved phil





	slowly

**Author's Note:**

> barfs rainbows and cotton candy

Dan knew the moment he had fallen head over heels in love with Phil. He had always had a small crush on Phil, but then again, who didn’t at one point? Phil was simply a loveable guy.

They were in Las Vegas, celebrating Dan’s 25th birthday. Midnight had long since passed, but they didn’t care. They were standing at the famous fountains, with Dan holding his piñata, watching as they all went off. He heard Phil laugh quietly next to him, catching his attention.

Phil was looking at Dan, a proud smile on his face. He didn’t say anything, but Dan knew exactly what he was thinking. Dan stared at Phil, feeling eighteen again, a time where he’d get lost in Phil’s presence and feel a thousand butterflies flutter in his heart. Looking at Phil now, those butterflies turned into mini fireworks, then bees that buzzed excitedly and overwhelmed him. The light was reflecting in Phil’s eyes and he couldn’t have looked more beautiful in that moment, despite having windblown hair and weary eyes.

He loved Phil.

The realisation wasn’t overwhelming. He didn’t panic or worry about what Phil would think. They’d been friends for long enough that he knew Phil wouldn’t judge him. Dan wasn’t a hormonal teenager anymore plagued with unreasonable anxieties. Instead, the realisation settled peacefully in his heart as Dan continued to stare at Phil.

He was distantly aware that he looked lovesick over Phil with the way he was staring at him, but Dan didn’t care. Everyone else in the world didn’t matter. He had Phil, his best friend for nearly eight years, standing right next to him. 

Dan reached out and grabbed Phil’s hand. Phil looked a bit shocked at first, but then smiled and squeezed Dan’s hand.

They decided to head back to the hotel once they started yawning, drowsiness slowly increasing as the night went on. Dan went with Phil to his hotel room instead of his own. Phil didn’t question it, simply giving Dan a pair of his pajamas to change into. Dan smiled as he took them, accepting Phil’s invitation to stay the night.

Dan changed in the bathroom, slipping into the soft clothing that smelled of Phil. He looked in the mirror and admired the way it looked on him. It was ridiculous how something like sharing clothes, a thing they did regularly, still made his heart soar.

Dan came out of the bathroom to find Phil sitting in his hotel bed, wrapped with blankets and a movie playing on the tv. Dan joined Phil, snuggling up to him.

“I want my birthday cuddles,” Dan pouted, clinging onto Phil.

Phil giggled and pulled him closer, resting his head on top of Dan’s. “Your wish my command, birthday boy.”

Dan rolled his eyes, but still smiled. They watched the movie (which was, admittedly, terrible) until Dan’s eyes fell shut and his mind became foggy. Phil smiled softly and turned off the tv. He repositioned them so they wouldn’t wake up with sore backs.

Dan mumbled something as Phil shifted around, only to be hushed gently by Phil. Dan’s eyelids were too heavy to open, so instead he clung onto Phil tightly and buried his face in Phil’s chest. Dan was soon off to dreamland, Phil’s heartbeat guiding him along.

Being in love with Phil didn’t change much for Dan. Perhaps he had been in love for longer than he had known. It wouldn’t surprise him, considering the infamous “Heart-Eyes Howell” the fans had noticed. The love was wild and strong, a fire that ate up his heart yet also a soothing lullaby that made him feel more content than he had ever been.

Months passed, then a year. Dan was fine sitting on his feelings, waiting for things to calm down before telling. They were busy with filming and more tours and Dan didn’t want to rush it. Instead, he showed his love in subtle ways with constant gift-giving and lots of affection. He praised Phil elaborately, relishing in the way Phil’s cheeks would turn a rosy color as he covered his smile. He’d wrap Phil in his arms and hold him close as they watched movies together. And when Phil would fall asleep in his arms, Dan would smile and carry him to bed. He’d tuck him in with a kiss on the forehead, wishing him only good dreams.

On a slow winter day, sprinkles of snow dusting the pavement outside, Dan found himself once again staring at Phil. Phil was cooking them dinner, humming to a song Dan didn’t recognize. Dan was sat at the table, his head resting on his hand. Phil’s hair was sticking up and his glasses were crooked and he was absolutely beautiful.

This was the man he’d grown with. Phil had seem him at his worst phases (the word ‘placenta’ comes to mind) and through times when Dan wanted to give up. 

Dan got up and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around Phil’s waist. He rested his head on Phil’s shoulder and watched him cook. Phil was a better cook than Dan was; he always knew what spices to add and when something was burning.

The smell made Dan’s stomach growl, loud enough for Phil to hear. Phil laughed and finished up cooking. He dumped the food onto two plates, giving Dan a little extra, knowing this was one of his favorite meals.

Dan loved Phil.

He loved the way Phil made him feel safe and content simply with his presence. He loved how Phil knew which show Dan wanted to watch as they settled on the couch with their dinner. He loved how Phil noticed Dan’s slight shivering and got Dan his favorite blanket, wrapping it around him and sitting next to him.

The two ate their dinner with the tv playing, curled up comfortably next to each other. Dan finished his food and set his plate aside, resting his head on Phil’s shoulder and cuddling into him.

His full stomach made him drowsy, his head feeling fuzzy with warmth. Phil put his empty plate down and shifted so that Dan was laying on his chest and the blanket covered them both. 

“We should probably clean up the kitchen,” Dan half-heartedly reminded, listening to Phil’s heartbeat.

“Yeah,” Phil hummed in agreement, though he made no move to get up. Instead, he began to play with Dan’s curls, looking down at Dan like he was his whole world. It made Dan’s heart explode and his stomach perform leaps and turns like a ballerina.

Dan giggled, hiding his face in Phil’s shirt.

“What?” Phil said, a few giggles slipping out of his mouth.

“Nothing-it’s just,” Dan looked back up at Phil, “I love you so much.”

Phil smiled so brightly it outshone the sun, then kissed Dan’s forehead. “I love you too.” His cheeks had turned a soft pink.

Dan scooted up so their foreheads rested together. He cupped Phil’s cheeks with his hands, admiring him. “You’re so beautiful,” Dan whispered, “everything about you; from the way you smile to the way you cry. You’re a ray of sunshine and yet know how to be mature. You’ve done so much for me and I just love every single bit of you.”

Phil’s cheeks burned up and he giggled uncontrollably. He leaned down and connected their lips, sighing into a kiss.

It was soft and slow, neither of them desperate for something more. Dan melted under Phil, feeling so loved and loving so much back. When they parted, Dan buried his face in Phil’s neck, hiding his lovesick giggles. He lifted his face again and began peppering Phil’s face with kisses.

It didn’t matter that it took him eight years to finally piece together his feelings. He had always had Phil and he had no plans on letting go anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> u can leave prompts but please be aware that it'll probs be a while before i finish them


End file.
